11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lieselotte Werckmeister
Liselotte Werckmeister (リーゼロッテ・ヴェルクマイスター Rizerotto Verukumaisuta) is a fictional character in 11eyes. She is the real master of Red Night. Appearance Her appearance is the same as Lisette's, except for the fact she has a confident look. Her color theme is black/purple instead of pure white. Her dress' sleeves are puffy on each of the shoulder part and the top of her shoulders are kept revealed, while on each of the arm part; it fits the first half arm on each side. The second half arm on each side features three-layered purple ruffles. The skirt is black and layered with purple ruffles trimming. It is also a little shorter than Lisette's skirt. Unlike Lisette, her foot is bare. Personality Liselotte is the opposite side of Lisette. She would kill anyone who dares to oppose her in cold blood. While fighting her, Kakeru depicts her way of fighting as "a child playing with her toy", which proves that she does not really care about others' fate. Upon meeting Verard, her character begins to shift. She slowly turns to fight for his ideals rather than for her revenge. Story The Immortal After the Voidstone was inserted in Lisette's body, Liselotte became the dormant personality and regained her strength. She spent her next hundreds of years studying magic and became quite powerful. She still regarded to herself as Lisette Weltall. However, her mentor, Werckmeister, kept calling her "Liselotte", so after he had died, she took the name "Liselotte Werckmeister" as her new identity. The Witch of Babylon Around the year of 1459, she joined Drasuvenia army and became well-known for her terrifying magical capabilities. The people referred to her as "the Witch of Babylon". During this period, she met and fell in love with the king of Drasuvenia: Verald. In the same year, Drasuvenia suffered from a coup d'etat and Verard was assassinated. Liselotte was held responsible for his death and was forced to stay away from Drasuvenia. Upon hearing Verard's death, Liselotte swore to fulfill his dream of destroying the world. Thule Society In 1945, she was a member and leader of Thule Society. Even though World War II was still not at its end, she foresaw Germany's defeat, so she left the organization and headed to Japan to set up the magic formation for Hell Fall. Broken Voidstone Arrived at Japan, she encountered heavy resistance from members of Index before being able to complete Hell Fall. She managed to defeat most of Index's saints who were sent to kill her. However, as a last resort, Georgius of the Rainbow used a forbidden move: Contract of a Rainbow, which stripped Liselotte of her powers and seperated her Voidstone into different dimensions. Having lost her power, Liselotte fell into deep slumber and Lisette became the dominant personality again. Red Night On October 29th, 2009, Liselotte merged with Yukiko's Voidstone fragment and temporary awoke from her slumber for a short period of time. While she was taking over, she saw that Avaritia was losing control of the dragon in his body and teased him about it. After having regained enough power, she broke the crystal imprisoning her and faced with Kakeru. Realizing that he was also bearing the Eye of Aeon, Liselotte asked him to join her and fufill his (Verard's) wish of destroying the world. Kakeru refused, however, which enraged Liselotte and they began to battle. Finale After breaking through Liselotte's illusion, Kakeru proceeded using the Eye of Aeon to the max of its capabilities and destroyed the fragments of the Voidstone one by one. Liselotte showed some resistance but she could not even defense herself, thus, could not do any more harm to him. When Kakeru stroke a final time, she willingly let him stab her so everthing would come to an end. Seeing the shadow of Verard in the Eye of Aeon, she died in Kakeru's arms with a smile. In the anime, instead of killing her, Kakeru sent Liselotte to the space-time rift to prevent her from doing any more harm to the world. Abilities Liselotte is the origin of Kakeru's gang powers, therefore, she has access to all of them. In addition, her years of experience makes her a very powerful opponent. Her shown powers are: *'Pyrokinesis:' she frequently uses this method to fight, however, at a level which is much more terrifying than Takahisa. Repeatedly creating massive fireballs is a simple matter to her, while Takahisa can hardly make one. *'Energy balls:' aside from fire attacks, she can also charge up giant energy balls to attack her enemies. *'Regeneration:' similar to Yukiko, she possesses high-speed regeneration. *'Immortality:' with the Voidstone in her body, she retains her youth even after more than 815 years have passed. *'Phantasmagoria:' probably her most powerful attack. She can creates illusion based on the memory of her target as she wishes. Trivia *Liselotte's magical energy color is green in the anime, while in the game, it is red. *She bears a striking resemblance to Suigintou in Rozen Maiden series. Category:Thule Society Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl antagonists Category:Traditional magicians Category:Dark art users